


fucking crying birds

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Generator, hurt babu oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sssssssfuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking crying birds

Your name is JADE HARLEY and you just heard a strange sound.  It sounded like a sob but, like, mixed with a bird noise? What the fuck? You step into the main room and oh that’s where it’s coming from. There’s a blob of glowing orange and yellow and feathers huddles in the corner. And he’s shaking. And sobbing. Shit. You rush over to him and kneel next to him, placing your hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you, squawking and pressing himself further into the corner. “Davesprite? What happened?” He shudders. He shimmies out of the corner, enough for you to see what was troubling him. There’s a huge hole through his stomach, and one of his wings has been sheared off.  There’s yellow everywhere. You pull him to your chest, and stand up. He wraps his arms around your neck. You carry him to the bathroom, and as carefully as you can, dump him into the bathtub. He hisses at the cold bottom and tries to hold himself above it, failing miserably when it aggravates the wound in his stomach. He flops back down, defeated, onto the cold floor of the bathtub. “Hurry the fuck up, this sure as hell isn’t comfortable. I usually don’t choose freezing cold bathtubs to rest in while I’m bleeding profusely from—“He screeches when you press a rag to his wing. “Hey! Warn me before you pour fucking hydrogen peroxide all over meeeEEE- Shit!” He tries to squirm away from you, failing as the bathtub walls decide that they hate Dave, and no, Dave, you will not escape. He squirms as you place the rag on his stomach. “Dave! Stop fucking moving! I’m trying to help you!” He stops. You don’t yell at him often. You press down on the rag gently. You stand up to grab a bandage. You return to him and tell him to sit up. “Shouldn’t you, y’know, fucking sew me up before you cover me in gauze?” You stand up, sigh overdramatically, and grab a needle and thread. You sit back down and begin to sew the two sides of the wound together. He’s biting his lip and wow you can tell he’s bleeding; you’ve barely even touched him yet. Stitch after stitch the wound begins to close. After you’ve stitched him up, you wrap his torso in gauze. Then you turn your attention back to his wing. You cover it in hydrogen peroxide and wrap it in gauze as well. You stand up to put away the first aid kit, and when you look back, Davesprite has climbed out of the bathtub and disappeared. You smile to yourself. He might get himself hurt a lot, but you love the guy.


End file.
